Conventional techniques for determining whether to perform actions to accomplish tasks have evolved away from mere pen-and-paper implementations as the complexity increases have increasingly relied on technological solutions. With the advent of computing devices, scheduling of tasks electronically has enabled users to focus on various tasks while reminded of critical tasks that are to be performed.
For example, some conventional approaches to determining whether to perform a task can be tracked using management applications, such as a calendar application, at an opportune or required point in time. Further, with increasing usage of mobile devices, such as mobile smart phones, has facilitated the use of visual depictions of maps and relative traffic speeds via roadways for automobiles. With the use of traditional electronic calendars and mapping applications in mobile devices, users have been able to achieve at least some degree of efficiency in the performance of some tasks. Regardless of the availability of mapping and calendaring applications, conventional uses thereof are not well-suited to facilitate travel to complete multiple tasks without expending resources or requiring manual intervention to estimate whether multiple tasks may be performed without missing other critical tasks.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for managing completion of tasks are not well-suitable to the increasing technological demands required to optimally perform tasks.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for conveying notice or otherwise initiating the fulfillment of time-sensitive items effectively without the limitations of conventional techniques.